


晚夏花火

by UkitaEshiya



Series: 龙精小情侣的恋爱故事 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkitaEshiya/pseuds/UkitaEshiya
Summary: 加拉哈德一直想去一次黄金港。
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Elezen Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 龙精小情侣的恋爱故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543789
Kudos: 3





	晚夏花火

**Author's Note:**

> * 敖龙（羽）x双性精灵（加拉哈德）  
* 有精灵曾从事性工作的暗示  
* 是个纯爱故事（？）  
* 其实就是之前的在写的那篇的番外，是类似日后谈的故事了  
* warning：双性，道具，穿孔，尿道，失禁，室外/公共场合  
* 但是绝对是个纯爱故事

学者和暗黑骑士的搭档虽不算寻常，也因为配合默契赚了不少赏金，等待时间空出来了，羽就带着加拉哈德去了黄金港。加拉哈德难得没有看书，一路上都目不转睛地盯着周围的建筑，虽然最后还是买了几本满是异国文字的小说。羽带着他去商店街尽头的一家小店铺，推开门，一个笑盈盈的敖龙老婆婆便热情地迎接了两个人，又笑着训斥羽这么久还不想着回家一次，也不怎么写信，突然就要带重要的人来。  
“这是我母亲。”他向加拉哈德介绍道。  
“这是… …”他却在反过来介绍加拉哈德的时候犹豫了。母亲倒是反应得快多了，“对我说实话就好了，我可是你妈妈啊。”  
羽这才放下心来，继续说道：“这是我爱人。”  
加拉哈德有些不好意思地笑了，镜片却遮不住眼底的快乐——这可能是羽第一次在别人面前称自己为爱人。  
店里挂满了各式各样的布料和成衣，对从未来过东方的精灵来说，比起衣服，那些更像是画，或是艳丽，或是朴素的色彩，上面勾勒着山水和飞鸟，柔美的形状和线条。  
“妈，帮他也选几件吧。”羽一边嘱咐着，一边对母亲鞠了个躬，回身走向了店铺二楼。母亲见他走了，立刻就逮住了精灵，问他羽对他还好吧，没受气吧？那孩子挺温柔的，但从小就不会照顾人。  
母亲帮加拉哈德先选了两件正式些的和服，又给他了一件细花纹的浴衣，可以晚上穿去看烟花。她似乎对什么事情有些犹豫，想了想，还是问道：“你这样的话，是不是要做羽的新娘子？”  
这问题把加拉哈德问得一愣，“我倒是没特别想过这些事… …”内心却多少有些小小的希望。  
“羽一直想要个东方风格的婚礼，”母亲说道，“但估计就没机会穿那件衣服了。”  
她说着，带着加拉哈德去了店最里侧的一个柜子，里面好好地展示着一件看起来十分正式的和服。艳红色的底色上勾画着金色的鹤，下摆上衬着一朵朵绽放的牡丹。  
“他可小的时候就看上了这件，说要给自己的新娘子穿，我都不知道他还记不记得啦。不过你身体这么纤细，穿着会好看也说不定。”母亲有些玩笑地说着，惹得精灵连忙红着脸摆手。  
他们正说着，楼上传来了一阵不紧不慢的脚步声。羽找到了店铺里侧的他们，而他这时候正穿着一件深蓝色的羽织，里面是一件灰色的细纹和服。他看见柜子里的和服，一下子想起来是什么了，立刻涨红了脸，“妈，我又不能让他穿这个啊！”  
加拉哈德想了想，歪着头，对着羽露出了一个微笑，“你要是想的话，我还是可以穿穿看的。”  
当然，结婚相关的事情被延后到了日后讨论，毕竟是为了准备晚上花火大会的着装。母亲好奇为什么不在店里帮加拉哈德穿好再走，得到的确是模棱两可的回答。她也没想太多，只是帮着小情侣打包好了衣服，又嘱咐羽要帮人把衣服穿整齐了。  
还好母亲没有起疑。夜幕降临之时，羽感叹道。  
“一般在穿浴衣的时候，下面是会穿内裤的吧... ...”加拉哈德对于自己的着装多少有些紧张，只好拉紧羽的袖子，有些畏畏缩缩地躲在他身旁，跟着他在黄金港的人群中穿梭。好吧，比起这个，或许后穴里的按摩棒和雌穴里的两颗跳蛋才是精灵真正应该担心的事情。虽然被羽十分好心地切断了这些玩具中的以太流，万一掉了出来，那可就真的没法解释了。  
还有那根小链子。链子的末端总共有几件东西：双乳上的乳环，阴蒂上的小环，还有一根银质的小棒。那根小棒现在只是垂在腿间，不过等到加拉哈德勃起了，就能轮到它来发挥了。  
加拉哈德想骂羽是个就知道使坏的恶龙，这条恶龙却一直把自己半搂在怀里，时不时还会把手抚上后颈，爱溺地抚摸精灵细碎的短发。明知道精灵最喜欢的就是被温柔地抱在怀里，还在恶趣味地做出变态的行为之后干这些事，搞得加拉哈德又生气又享受。坏心眼的恶龙。  
要是换做一般的游人，多半会去望海楼旁的平台上看着烟花滑过三条花街的灯火，又或是在潮风亭的高层看花火落入远方的红玉海。可惜在夏日祭典时，这两个地方总是人满为患，就算是敖龙和精灵这样高挑的种族也难以找到什么好的观赏点。加拉哈德第一次穿浴衣的样子有些笨拙，再加上临走前的突然起意，等到羽帮他打理好浴衣和前后穴，街道上早已熙熙攘攘地满是游人了。他们也不急，又或者说急不起来，只要走路的步幅太大，后穴里的假阴茎就会像是要滑落出来一样，弄得精灵只好收缩自己的肠肉，强迫自己接纳这根异物。等到磨蹭到了望海楼，又在人群中找到了点立足之处，第一颗烟花已然划破了夜空的寂静。  
第一次见到烟花的加拉哈德似乎忘记了自己的狼狈样子，目不转睛地看着一颗颗星火被送入夜空中，而见多了烟花的羽则是把自己的小爱人作为今晚的主打，看着落雨般的流金透过镜片，映在他淡蓝色的眼睛里。影精的皮肤总是泛着一丝缺乏生机的灰，现在倒是染上了不知是情热还是兴奋的淡红，又披上了一层来自夜空中花火的色彩。羽永远都看不腻他的微笑，尤其是他笑着看向自己，满脸都是幸福的样子。连加拉哈德脸上的那道疤痕都是羽喜欢他的地方，那道浅色的皮肤比别处还要柔软一些，从一侧的眉角跨到另一侧的脸颊。精灵一直试图用眼镜来掩盖它，每当羽用手指顺着疤痕轻轻抚摸，精灵就会眯起眼睛，像是猫咪一样接受着爱抚。敖龙就这样搂住了加拉哈德的后脑，低下头去，吻上了精灵柔软的的双唇。羽的手不安分地向着精灵的下体探去，把浴衣下摆的开口往一边撇开，露出了精灵一侧修长的大腿。他向里面摸去，不禁露出了一丝玩味的笑：“已经勃起了。”  
加拉哈德这才回过神来，灰色的皮肤已然透满了潮红：“你想在这里吗？会被发现的哦... ...”口上这么说着，却下意识地把腰向前送了送，也许是有一丝侥幸的心理，觉得人们会沉溺于烟花而不是周遭的路人在做什么奇怪的，淫靡的事情。他见羽没有反应，先是拿起小银棒，一点点地插入了自己的尿道，再展示给羽看，表明自己已经准备万全，然后抓住了羽满是鳞片的手背，引导他贴上自己柔软的小穴。羽顺势用膝盖顶开了加拉哈德的双腿，让他半坐在自己的大腿上，两片湿润的阴唇也因此被打开了一些，方便敖龙把手指一点点地推进去，玩弄他藏在阴茎末端的阴蒂，同时开始和那些玩具中的以太进行共鸣。被突然撞击到了前后的敏感点，加拉哈德的腰立刻就软了下来，呼吸被三个震动频率不同的玩具打乱得一塌糊涂，身体不受控制地小幅度颤抖着。他怕自己忍不住发出声音，只能咬住自己纤细的指节，又抬起头，透过颤抖着的睫毛看向羽，蓝色的眼睛中却是镜片都藏不住的水汽和欲望。  
“把手拿开。”羽说着，把三根手指都插进了他软到快要化掉的雌穴里，把那两颗跳蛋往精灵的子宫口推按，用空在外面的小指拉勾弄着银链，另一只手抓住了加拉哈德的手腕，把他口中的手指换作了又一个湿润而绵长的吻，直到精灵因为稍稍的窒息涨红了脸才松开他，满足地看着精灵眼神迷离地试图找回呼吸的样子。  
羽搂着有些脱力的精灵往人群外围走，在望海楼边的小巷里找到了个勉强可以坐着的地方，于是让加拉哈德靠坐在了那里，又继续了之前的吻。这下倒是不用再担心后穴里的按摩棒掉出来了，只是那东西一下子插得更深了些，震动正好能顶到藏在穴肉中最敏感的一点，让一阵又一阵酥麻的快感顺着脊椎攀爬而上。多半是脑子已经变得晕晕乎乎的了，终于找到支撑点的加拉哈德干脆环上羽的肩头，把自己的双腿打至大开，一边勾住了羽的腰，一边脚后跟踩在平台的边缘，用有些撒娇的声音对着自己的爱人说道：“我想要... ...”那两片阴唇此时已经失去了隐藏内部的功效，糜烂的而潮湿的肉穴一览无余，连接在阴蒂上的银链和颤抖着的软肉都能看得一清二楚。  
“怎么，变得这么主动，又想回去扭着腰卖屁股赚钱了？”羽戏弄地提起了加拉哈德之前的事情，虽不情愿，这样的羞辱却总是能挑起精灵深藏在某处的欲望。他也知道羽喜欢自己放荡却忠于他一人的样子，干脆放下了所有的羞耻心，开始迎合着他说出下贱的话语：“那我也只想做你的小婊子，被肉棒干到怀上你的孩子。”  
“那就证明给我看。”羽说着，撩开了浴衣的下摆，把挺立着的阴茎露在了加拉哈德面前。敖龙的肉棒和他的肤色很像，只是在小麦色的基础上多了几分充血的涨红，茎身和根部覆盖着稀稀疏疏的一些柔软的鳞片。这鳞片最开始只会刮伤精灵的肠肉，后来渐渐适应了，那一点点的疼痛只会不受控制地被淫乱的小穴转换为快感。加拉哈德自觉地低下身去，把那根肉棒一下子吞到顶住喉咙口，又用手环着最后一点无法含入口中的根部，小幅度地上下撸动。他学着羽先前的样子，也用手指操干着自己的雌穴，分泌出的淫液在穴口前堆积成了小小的一滩。羽先在加拉哈德的口中解放了一次，看着精灵把浓稠的精液吞吃下去，而后命令加拉哈德张开嘴，伸出舌头，好证明他确实全部咽了下去。羽抚摸着加拉哈德的短发和红得发烫的脸颊，夸他是个听话又淫荡的好孩子，换来了精灵一个害羞的微笑。  
羽让加拉哈德把阴茎舔干净，并在不适期过后再一次硬了起来。他把阴茎从身下人的口中抽出，套弄了几下后，也不把雌穴里的玩具拿出来，直接就向着深处操了进去。精灵差点就要叫出声，生理性的泪水一下子就布满了脸颊，还好被羽及时按进了怀里，否则周围的人再怎么沉醉于烟花，也多半要起些疑心的。  
羽让加拉哈德好好抱住自己，稍微进行了一些小幅度的抽动，随即就托着精灵的屁股大开大合地操干了起来。两条修长的腿失去了支撑点，只能勉强勾住敖龙的后腰，随着对深处的撞击无力地前后摆动。每一下的撞击都过于用力，鳞片狠狠地擦过敏感点，又稍微刮出几丝掺着透明体液的红，肉棒和按摩棒仿佛要把两穴间分割的肉壁撑到极限。无人问津的阴茎在操弄中抵住了羽的小腹，这时候已经涨得有些发紫，却得不到解放。阴茎随着身体的运动前后蹭动着，带动的自然还有连接在链子另一端的双乳和阴蒂，来自身上所有敏感地方的快感疯狂地侵蚀着加拉哈德的意识。他失态地大张着嘴，任由嘴角的津液顺着脸侧滑下，也早就无法管住自己的呻吟，一声声的哭腔和气音都被撞得散碎。羽死死抵住了他的阴道深处，仿佛要把子宫给挤开一个小口一样，然后夹住了加拉哈德尿道中的那根小棒，几次抽插后一下子拔了出来。抑制已久的精液终于得到了解放，加拉哈德被突如其来的快感冲击得大脑一片空白，无意识地在羽的怀里浪叫，雌穴在高潮中紧紧咬住里面的肉棒，软肉贪婪地抽搐着，吸弄着。羽用手指夹着加拉哈德的舌头玩弄，让他把自己射出来的精液舔干净，也是为了他不要过于大声，惊动了周围的人。好在夜空中恰巧绽放出了又一波天火，压过了精灵甜腻的叫声。  
羽把阴茎抽出来的时候把里面沾满淫液的玩具也一并带了出来，掉在地上时还在小幅度地震动着。他让加拉哈德转过身去，精灵于是听话地把一边膝盖跪在了方才的平台上，腰被敖龙向下按了按，便乖巧地抬起自己的屁股，那后面在粗大的假阴茎被拿出来时，还留恋地吮吸了几下才肯松开。  
“不想要真家伙来干你，假的就够了？不过看你刚才叫那么大声，是想再来几个人干你吧。”  
“你猜呢。”加拉哈德回过头去看着羽，声音有些沙哑，红红的眼睛勾着人欺负他的欲望。羽抓住加拉哈德的两个臀瓣揉捏，就算是个学者，也分明是个久经锻炼的冒险者，浑身上下都是精瘦的肌肉，有些地方还能看到明显的骨节，屁股却软得像两个面团一样，揉到一起后又分开，露出里面肿胀糜红的小穴，在接触到空气的时候微微开合，隐约可以看到里面的柔软内壁。  
羽吻着身下的人，把阴茎慢慢推入了精灵的后穴，刚进入就被热情的肠肉一拥而上，刚刚经历高潮的身体敏感得不行，加拉哈德只觉得自己在无意识地哭着，身体想要往前逃开，又被敖龙抓住腰按回胯上，在操干下渐渐开始扭着腰肢迎合对方的动作。他的浴衣还可笑地穿在身上，上半身依旧穿得整整齐齐，腿间早就不知道乱成了什么样子，牵在身上的银链在顶弄下发出轻微的响声。明明没有比羽矮多少，加拉哈德却觉得自己像是被完全抱在怀里一样，往后靠着就能撞上敖龙胸口坚硬的鳞片，磨蹭着有些发痛，某种程度上能缓解那样过度的快感。精灵的耳朵比同族都要短上一些，乍一看甚至会觉得和人类的差不了多少，倒是和同族一样敏感，被敖龙轻轻地亲吻着，舔弄着，时不时再轻轻咬上一下，后穴也在刺激下随之收紧。咬紧里面的肉棒。上面的银白色耳饰这时候也仿佛是白色的鳞片一样，如同活物般有着体温的温度，时不时撞上羽漆黑的龙角，发出一声沉闷的响声，刺激着精灵的听觉。多半是因为之前的工作，加拉哈德的阴茎早就不是他快感主要的来源，被操干两穴才会为他带来把他逼疯的快感。粗长的阴茎把后穴搅弄得一塌糊涂，在抽出时被紧紧吸住挽留，连烂熟的肠肉都被操到外翻，又在下一次插入时被挤弄回去。精灵的前端颤抖着立了起来，滴落出近乎透明的液体，比起射精，更多的是想要尿出来的想法。他回过头去亲吻羽，满是水汽的眼镜被不是很舒服的角度撞得有些歪了，敖龙干脆把它摘了下来，用舌头舔着加拉哈德脸上的泪痕。  
“射在里面吧... ..."加拉哈德乞求道，声音沙哑得不行，仍然被操干着他的男人听得一清二楚。羽让精灵稍微转过身来，把他的一条腿高高抬起，对着深处用力地顶弄了几下，抵着肠壁把精液全数解放到了里面，而加拉哈德也在同时被操到尿了出来，一边因为羞耻感抽泣着，一边沉沦在快感中抽搐着，淡色的液体淅淅沥沥地落到了地面上。羽把浑身瘫软的精灵抱在怀里，虽然想让他就这么夹着精液直到回家，想来还是有些过分了，抽出了一条手帕，对加拉哈德说道：“把腿打开，我来稍微清理一下。”  
加拉哈德听话地点了点头，向后靠去，挺着腰，乖顺地将双腿向两侧打开。羽用白色的手帕擦拭干净了腿间的体液，然后把手帕折过去，在红肿的穴口上轻轻擦拭了几下，上面隐约能看到一丝血红。精灵用颤抖着的手指撑开了后穴，收缩着穴口，把精液一点点地从里面挤出，发出着细小的水声，手帕上的血丝也愈发明显。羽心疼他，又感到有些内疚，像是安慰他一样在他的额头上落下了一个吻。  
“没关系的，”加拉哈德重复道，“没关系的。不过，前面还没有吃到精液的话，是不能怀上小宝宝的哦… …？”


End file.
